May all your birthdays be blue
by Taylor Celeste
Summary: A little oneshot to celebrate Percy's 17th birthday. TLH never happened.


**Today is August Eighteenth, Percy's birthday. So here I am writing this oneshot. For some of you it's still the seveteenth, but still enjoy this fic! This is such a random oneshot, but to celebrate a very special occasion!**

**R&R!**

**(C) - Rick Riordan!**

* * *

><p><strong>May all your birthdays be blue<br>Written by Taylor**

* * *

><p><em>Wake up, seaweed brain! <em>

I pushed the alarm clock shut, still feeling groggy. Annabeth got this "idea" to give me an alarm clock that records voices and screamed the words into it. Not a good one, for an idea of Annabeth. Sometimes I still get nightmares about it. Blinding white light seeped into my room, and somehow under my eyelids. I snuggled down further into the quilts.

Suddenly I head a horn blow. Well, this is New York City. A bear growling would not get everyone looking out his or her windows from curiosity. But this is the _camp _horn. This is not camp. Camp ended shortly before.

"Percy, if this was an earthquake -" A voice started to say, when another one interrupted.

"Get the - just GET UP, Seaweed brain!"

There is only one (Other than the fact Thalia once called me that) person in the whole world that would call me that. It is like an instinct for me, and I sat up straight.

My best friend Grover and my girlfriend Annabeth were chuckling madly, nudging each other. Annabeth looked seriously beautiful, although I would never say it to her face. We are just not that sort of a couple. Her curly blonde hair is somewhat shorter than the last time I saw her, or maybe that is just my imagination. She wore her camp clothes, but in the faint daylight, her lips beamed as if she was wearing lip-gloss.

G-man wore his cap, even though he did not really need to. My friends looked no different from usual, so why am I getting a feeling this is going to be a special day?

"Why are you both here?" I asked. "And what's so funny?"

"It's your freakin' birthday!" Annabeth rolled her eyes, but was unable to keep her cool.

_My birthday! _

As quick as Zeus' thunderbolt, I leaped around the room to find my jeans and any clean T-shirt that is not hideous on me. Then Annabeth and Grover lead me out to the living room, with Annabeth covering my eyes up and Grover leading the way. I was barely registering anything when more things hit me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!" A crowd of people yelled, and my eyes were uncovered. In the middle of the room, the exact same words were written on a banner with a flashy silver background and the bubble letters written in blue. Balloons floated everywhere, but they were all blue.

In the gigantic crowd, I found my mom squished somewhere in the middle with a proud smile on her face. Nico, Tyson and Thalia were also there, despite the fact I hardly saw them all summer. Rachel, Katie, Travis...I could sit here all day and name every individual person and what they looked like, but that is off to the pointless details.

"Today is recap day." Annabeth told me, excitedly bouncing up and down.

I frowned at her, which made me realize how much my face hurts from smiling.

"We are going back to the last few years." Thalia laughed. She pointed down at her clothes, which was strangely _wintery _for a nice summer's day. "What does this outfit remind you of?"

I squinted hard. And harder. It was a good two minutes, before my mind allowed a small flashback. I jumped up. "It was that outfit you wore at Westover -" _Westover hall. _Where we found Nico and Bianca and fought Dr. Thorn and Artemis paid us a little visit. It felt like a million years ago.

"I cannot believe I missed that." Annabeth made something sad sounded happier than it meant to. "But remember _us_ on our quests? Like that time in Crusty's waterbed shop -"

"Ouch!" Grover yelped. His drink flew partly onto his shirt, partly onto the balloons, and partly onto Tyson - who looked slightly confused.

"I missed out on so much." Nico twisted his shaggy black hair around with his finger.

"You were not there for the dam jokes either, were you?" Thalia cracked up laughing, while Grover and I followed. Annabeth looked at us weirdly. For the first time I wondered if she was there - would she be laughing or giving us an English lesson on "dam" and "damn". Maybe it is both.

Now to think about it, I really did have many great memories when the Titan lord had let me have some fun. Sometimes scary things are looked back and somehow they turn funny as well, like running away from auntie "Em" a.k.a Medusa. Meeting Tyson was cool, and so was questing with Clarisse for the Golden Fleece and being transformed into a guinea pig.

Then, as we said - the "dam" moments, although it had been hard without Annabeth. The Labyrinth, then meeting Pan...

For the first time since Camp I actually thought about the future, because for the past few years demigods have been dying and turning into Kronos - nobody was expected to live up to my age and have been in the Titan war, not bragging.

I stared at my blue birthday cake, which I only noticed up to this time.

Seeing the cake say "seventeen", all my family and friends, it made me feel like this is the best moment of my life.

_If you put your mind to it - and do not die -, you may end up having the best birthday ever. _

* * *

><p><strong>Title inspired by "May all your Christmases be white", a lovely Christmas song. <strong>

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!**

**By the way I'm not taking any cr*p about how Percy's a fictional character and blah blah blah. Sorry if pointless or OOC.**

**- Taylor**


End file.
